Darkest Fire
by Mewsie1268
Summary: More of an E-Book... Please read & Enjoy! The story of bandits, revenge, love and heroes... I don't know how this story goes together. This is my first story, don't blame me for a bad description. Some les love, a lot of romance and adventure, and maybe some sadly hilarious citizen torture... Later.
1. Myra's Promise

-  
Disclaimer; Nothing in this story is owned by anyone but me. So far.  
And yes, this is the character I use in stories, RP's etc etc.

Myra's POV:  
I was running from the disaster that just occurred, those bandits, my village... First, I have to find a dry place to rest... I am running through a damp forest, cold and half dead from the blood lost those bandits caused me... A cave! Now I will retell my story... I was coming back home after collecting herbs for my mother, who was dying due to a bad fever. By the way, I am a 15 year old girl with a sick mother and no father that I know of... After I came back from my little 'hunt' to find many villagers from my village lying on the ground... Dead. I ran to my mothers house, dodging the spears sticking up out of the ground everywhere... As I eventually made my way to my mothers house, I found it perfectly fine. I went inside and my mother was gone. I searched the whole house trying to find her, but ended up getting scorched as my house went up in flames. I ran out of the house in time to survive, but I saw bandits running around, setting every house on fire, the one that done my house saw me and ran after me, cursing and throwing what seemed to be daggers at me. I was only hit by a few when I lost him in the labyrinth of a forest, luckily, I knew this forest inside out. That is how I ended up here, in this cave... I don't know how long I can live, but I promise, Mum, to get those bandits back... Soon. I don't feel too good... Maybe from the blood loss... Ugh...

Normal POV Myra passes out... Someone is running towards the cave she went to...

Vi's POV "Hello?! Anyone out here?!" Using my telekinetic senses, I have been tracking down the one lucky survivor from the bandit rampage... All I know is that she is a young female and needs medical attention quickly... 


	2. Vi's Appearance

-  
Disclaimer: I own almost all of the people, objects & cities in this story, I own the storyline too. I am crediting the owners of anything I use of theirs.. WHICH IS NOTHING YET =D I promised romance, I didn't say it was going to be straight romance. there will be some eventually, maybe.  
'text' is thoughts "text" is speech -

Vi's POV:  
No... I'm running out of time... I may not make it to this girl! I know she's close but I haven't been in this area before so... Huh? Is that something in the bushes?

Normal POV A hungry wolf dives at Vi, but she uses her telekinetic powers to freeze it midair

Vi's POV:  
"Got you! Now, lets see if you know here whereabouts... Aha!" 'She's in the cave hidden by a bunch of trees... Over there!' With that, I ran off. I found the girl in the cave passed out, and I looked at the blood around her 'She must've passed out from the blood loss... Better revive her...' and with that, I set off to find some berries.

-Author's Note; While Vi has telekinetic powers, she has no way of reviving people without berries. Not even CPR would work.-

I found some berries with medical properties on the bush the wolf came out of, and after mashing them up they taste good... But this is for the girl! I put some on the cuts and they started rapidly healing, I fed her some to revive her and had the rest for myself, as I was exhausted, this mixture works like coffee, it seems... Then the girl woke up.

Myra's POV

After what seemed to be a long, dreamless sleep, I woke up in pain. I jumped when I saw this lady in front of me. "E-Excuse me... Who are you?" I felt a pain in my legs so I couldn't get up and run away, but I could see they were healing. After a few minutes, I remembered what happened at the village and I jumped up, only to collapse in pain. "Relax, and the wounds will heal faster... And my name... It is Vi." the lady said, "A-Are you the one that saved me...?" I asked, "Yes." was the only reply I got, then a lot of silence, I glanced at her for the first time in about ten minute only to notice she was asleep. "Thank you, Vi..." 


	3. Smoke on the Horizon

-  
Disclaimer: I own nearly everything in this story so far, credits to anyone I use stuff from. Chapter 0.5 was accidentally unlisted, here are the links to each chapter in order (Not counting this one)  
~Chapter 0.5~ /XWN5picY ~Chapter 1~ /t9VKYnCJ Now enjoy the story about Myra, Vi and a mysterious boy...

Myra's POV As I watched her sleep, I sighed. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't move. Vi fell asleep on my arm and if I moved, I would disturb her sleep. I looked around for something close by to eat and noticed a few berries next to me with a note saying "Here is some food for you, I knew I was going to fall asleep right after I saved you so I put this here for you to eat. ~Vi" I was surprised to see this lady that hardly knew me be so nice to me... Does she know about my past? Was she another survivor...? Again, I sighed, ate the berries and went to sleep.

Mysterious Boy's POV I ran through the city, attempting to not be seen. It was hard to do because there were people everywhere... It wasn't like that other village, nearly no one knew about me because there was so many places to hide. When the bandits came, I escaped with a lady that fed me but I couldn't find the young girl... I hope she's okay. The only way I haven't been seen yet is because I'm running along the roofs. What would someone do if they saw a wild boy running across roofs into the forest? I don't know, but I'm not taking the chances. The forest came closer and I dived into it, holding onto a strong, high branch to see where the village was. I saw flames and swore, the bandits were burning up the village and I ran as fast as I could to the village, noticing that swinging would be faster than running, so I got up and swung on the branches, taking half the time because all the short cuts were blocked by trees...

Random viewer's POV That boy! That boy was running across the roofs and dived into the forest. I need to get the police! ~ This was chapter 1.5 ~ 


	4. Death & Introductions

-  
Disclaimer: Okay, there may be one or two things I don't own in this chapter... I don't know.

~Chapter 4~ See the bottom of the page for the links to other chapters -

Normal POV "Nearly there... They better not have...! If that girl is harmed at all- Wait..." The kid stopped and looked at a bush, "Hmm?" The boy walked toward the bush slowly, so he didn't disturb... Whatever was in there.

Boy's POV The bush had something in it, something alive... I moved the bushes apart and found a squirrel "Oh..." I sighed, then remembered what I was here for, and took off. I knew I was nearly there and that the girl HAD to be alive... I looked in my leather pouch and saw the gems that I always took with me...

-AN: The boy believes these gems have mysterious powers. Maybe they do...-

I smiled, I was at the village and everything looked fine. I walked around a little and saw someone wearing black running towards me with a knife... I jumped, I couldn't die yet, I still had to find that girl... I landed on his shoulders and used this to push off, breaking the man's neck and giving me a boost. I saw that the front of the village was the only part kept intact, as the other houses were burnt... But where were the people?

Vi's POV I woke up to the sound of someone yelling... It seemed to be a man's voice. I stood up and stretched, I seemed to be in an uncomfortable position during the whole sleep... I looked down and saw a girl... Who was she again? As I searched the cave, I saw a note with my signature on it. As I read it, I remembered where I was and why I was here... that girl! I checked out the wounds on her legs and sighed with relief as I saw that they were fully healed, and the girl woke up. "Huh? Did you wake up finally...?" She mumbled, "Yeah, not that long ago." I answered. I saw that she was drowsy and gave her some of the coffee-berry juice, she jumped up with a start.

Myra's POV "Why did you save me? How did you know I was here? Where is my village and is it okay?" I bombarded this lady with questions, "I saved you because I saw you needed saving, I'm not telling you how I knew you were here and I don't know the last two questions." She answered, "Please... Tell me your name." she seemed nice enough, so I answered her, "My name is Myra, and your Vi, correct?" She nodded "What's your background? I would like to know you better..." I asked "I'll tell you if you tell me." So I started telling my story, again.

~Chapter 1~ /XWN5picY ~Chapter 2~ /t9VKYnCJ ~Chapter 3~ /LJ77sGYr

Read & Review!  
If you didn't come from Facebook, Review here please:  
. 


	5. Vi's Story

-  
Disclaimer: I own nearly everything here, credits to those who own the other stuff!

~Chapter 5~ -

Boy's POV As I launched off the back of the man, I rammed right into a house, but it crumbled instantly, so I was safe. I ran to the girls house and saw it in ashes with a trail of blood... And daggers leading to the forest, I followed them, hoping they led to the girl, I knew she was agile, but she wouldn't be able to get away from a bandit while injured... She probably did, I'm sure... Maybe...

Vi's POV As I finished listening to her story, I was in awe. No one that I know of could escape one of the Renegade Tigers injured... this girl is good. "Your turn..." she said, I sighed, "My story is a long one..." And the girl sat down "Well, I'm ready." So I began. "My story starts from when I was a child, my parents were psychics, working with a company to bring the world to a peaceful state, however, this company turned to evil and became the group that attacked your village, the Renegade Tigers, and they murdered my parents. They left the rest of my village intact, but my parents were murdered and I was determined to get my revenge, that of which I haven't got yet... I have been looking for people to help me get them back, but everyone is too scared..." I sighed "I'll help!" the girl yelled and jumped up "I want to get those... People back for what they done to my village!" "Okay, thanks, Myra... I'll go get some food, we'll be living here for a while..." and with that, I walked off...

Myra's POV "Okay!" I yelled as she walked off, I sat down thinking about what she had just said. "Her life is like mine... She saved me... She is a good friend." "Hello?! Anyone?!" I could hear a boy yelling "Hello?!" 


End file.
